A race against time
by TheJadeGeorge
Summary: Gaignun is in love with Jr, But he's slowly turning into Gnosis. Can Jr. save him? Will MOMO fall in love with Albedo? Will Dmitri get Gaignun? Find out in a race against time.


_Okiedoke, Here goes the first fanfic right here. It's gonna be a Gaignun and Jr. Rated M for a reason. I hope it'll be a long one. _

_LONG LIVE TEAM GAIGNUN!_

_Jr.: She doesn't own us. If she did, I'm certain that my ass would be all over the game._

_Albedo: I am ALL for that!_

_A race against time_

_(LineBREAK)_

Sometimes, Jr. hated the fame that came with the Foundation. It seems like he could honestly go no where without someone screaming his name or staring. Sure, it had perks but he didn't want people following around making sure he didn't do anything to hurt the foundation''s image. He wasn't a director beacuse he looked cute, that's for damn sure.

Right now, He was hating Second Miltia. He was being held at the space port and he certain he was either going to shoot himself or shoot Tony. Either one seemed fine.

_Jr.. Your are not allowed to shoot anything. I sent you on this mission to make sure we get the deal, not for you to commit suicide or kill your ride home._

_Yes, Gaignun, Yes. Damn, why dont you bitch some more._

Jr. could feel the scorn coming from the link he shared with his younger brother and he couldn't helo the smirk that crossed his young face. He loved getting under Gaignun's skin. it just gave him some sort of sick satisfaction. He was feeling downright giddy until he checked the watch on his connection gear. He was going to be late. Fuck.

"Gaignun Kukai Jr,?" The kind voice of a realian made Jr. look up. For as second he thought it was going to be MOMO. But this realian had the body of a young adult. She smiled sweetly at the younger boy and Jr realised with a frown she was probably thinking about how cute this little boy was. He felt a muscle in his jaw tick. He was about to lose his temper when a firm hand on his shoulder stopped him. chaos, one of the very few people in the world who can even attempt at calming him down.

"That would be me." Jr. follwed her onto the streets of the plastic covered town. She was escorting him to the owner of some new weapons company and weapons are one of Jr.'s main loves. The other is the Durandal. His baby.

"Alright, Mr. Kukai, Ms. George is waiting on you to talk about our new weapons. HEr office is on the last floor of our building. Please go on up."

Jr. doens't really like the plastic feel of this planet. He enjoys the brick and wood of the foundation. Sometimes he feels he should have been born during the Wild West back on Lost Jeruselem. He loved the whole idea of slinging guns and the idea of Horses even. He wishes he could've seen them. Instead, he had to deal with not only Gnosis but soldiers and many other things.

George Weapons is one of the newest weapon maker on the scene and one of the best. The company apparently was run by two siblings, both of them under the age of twenty years old. They contacted Gaignun about making weapons for the Foundation. Gaignun, being the complete female he is, agreed.

The George building is a pretty big building by the coast. As soon as Jr. walked in he was in shock. It was a pretty cool place. A.W.G.S. were everywhere. There were poeple tryng out guns Jr. have never seen. Jr.'s hands were twitching just to get his hands on them.

"You must be the Little Master." a tall, easily over six foot tall male was staring down at him. He was taller than Gaignun even. He was muscular and had a rifle strapped over his left shoulder. He reminded Jr. of Ziggy.

"Yes, and I take it your Joey?" He couldn't picture something this manly being named. Jade. The very thought caused him to snort. Joey raised a blond brow but he didn't sau anything. He waved to Jr. to follow him to the elevator.

"My sister takes care of the buisness side of this. I told her point black, she's not making any guns. She'd kill us all. I pity the universe if I let her into the lab."

When Jr. got to the office he expected the person behind the desk to be a little like Shion. What he get was knee high boots and a smirk on his face that could rival Albedo's. Her bright blue were staring down at him.

"So, This is the Little Master...Please to meat ya, cutie." Jr. couldn't help but laugh. He was probably seven years older than her at the most./

"So, what about these weapons?"

"I think the foundation needs these new weapons. We have managed to get guns and cannons equipped with mini-hilbert effect machines. Not only that, but they have D.S.S.S installed in each weapon. That way, you know, no one can doubt you once and if you need my weapons."

Jr. was impressed with the weapons. They were each intricate and he could see the love put in each design. He would so have to indorse this company. He smiled.

_Gaignun, I'm pretty sure George weapons will be wonderful for us. Their amazing._

_If you say so, Jr. I, against my better judgement, trust you._

"Well, Jade, I like your stuff. I'll place a huge order. I need one hundred of each."

Jade's smile was lighting up the whole room as she drug up the files on her holoscreen. She placed the order and stared up at him. "Would you like these to be dropped off at the Foundation or would you like to stop by to pick them up. Either is fine with us. I'll make Joey do it."

Gaignun was sitting in between Mary and Shelley and he couldn't help but resent them for this. He knew he was being petty but he was hoping they could distract him from that train of thought that killed him everytime it happened. Everytime he saw red hair or blue eyes he could literally feel his heart being ripped out of his chest. Imagine waking up to Mary's big blue eyes.

Yes, he knows he could go to jail for his feelings but dammit he was a bio weapon, so being in love with your older brother couldnt be much worse, right? That's what Gaignun tells himself at least. He sighed and rested his head in his hands.

"Mastah Gaignun, is everythang awright?"

Gaignun smiled sweetly at Mary in hopes to soothe her nerves. It mustve worked becasue she wrapped her arms around his waist. He had to resist the urge to pull her off. He couldn't act on his feelings. Jr. would kill him. Plus, he thought, he couldn't bring himself to hurt the innocent pink haired realian. Even though, said Realian, was getting a body upgrade really soon. Jr. didn't even know and he didn't know how he'd take it.

Even when he was with Mary and Shelley his every thought was centered around his older brother. He hated himself for this. He ran his hand across his face when something caught his eye. His right hand, his right pinky looked off. He narrowed his eyes and what he saw made his heart jump in his throat and panic set deep in stoumach. He could taste his fear, the metallic taste in his mouth almost making him gag.

_Gaignun? What's wrong? Is everything okay?_

_It's fine, Jr. I saw...a mouse._

_You pansy. Be a man._

Gaignun chose to ignore him after that but he stood and excused himself and went to take a walk to the Park on the Durandal. People waved to him and called out their praise. He just waved and tried to shake off the feeling of panic. It didn't work. He stared back at his hand and he swore it got worse. The crystal was slowly creeping down his pinky. He closed his eyes as he stepped up onto the park. He let his head fall and hit the glass. He just couldn' t win could he? He was going to lose the love of his life and his pinky was turning into crystal. He had to be a U.R.T.V.

(linebreak)

Dmitri Yuriev prides himself on being intelligent. He doens't pride himself on his...feelings. He's not terrified of U-DO, he's attracted to one of his sons. His attraction started when said son shot him. Poor Nigredo, he was so sure heas going to save Rubedo. Poor deluded child. Even then he had bright green eyes that seemed to peirce into his very soul. Only Nigredo could make him feel bad about the way he treats his sons.

He tried to touch his link to his son. He felt the dark feelings there, the panic and fear and he felt the stirring of arousal. Dmitri realised how sick of a man he truly was. He embraced it. He thrived off tge feeling of fear. He knew it was probably from his fear of U-DO. He had plans for his youngest son. Dmitri was looking for a body, one that could help him gain his son. He couldn't use Nigredo's body itself. What was the fun in that?

Citrene knew he was plotting something, but she had no idea what he was thinking. Poor girl, She may be his little girl but if she got in the way on him and Nigredo he wouldn't hesitate to kill her. She was always asking about her brothers. He knew Rubedo and Nigredo were at the same place but he really didnt care where Albedo is. That failure made him sick. Though, of course, Albedo could be useful. Dmitri had so much planning to do. He had to start looking for a body. He was checking all the the weapon logs. It never hurt to know what his enemies bought. Then he saw his gold mine. The Kukai Foundation ordered some new comabt realians. He found himself a body.

"Citrene, Come. We need to secure one of these realians..."

An; There the first chapter of a race against time. I hope it's good..If you guys like it, Ill continue.


End file.
